


Hollow

by blueyeddrabble



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: You never even loved me. The words echoed in Haru’s mind the next morning. He doesn’t even know what happened. He just felt hollow.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 35





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a nice little drabble of a MakoHaru fight. I had this idea stuck in my head when trying to write other fics, so I hope you enjoy!

_You never even loved me_. The words echoed in Haru’s mind the next morning. He doesn’t even know what happened. He just felt hollow. The romantic night he was supposed to have with Makoto imploded before it even began. He wasn’t sure what happened one moment they were sitting in the car, and all of sudden he noticed the bluetooth going off. He should have known nothing good could come when his mother was calling him. Even after spending two years with Makoto, the Nanases still did not approve of Haru’s relationship. During that phone call, his mother said the words that turned the night on it’s head.   
“Haruka, you don’t even love him. Remember you told your father and I that you were only with him to piss us off.”

The tension that arose in a matter of seconds was thick enough to cut with a knife. Before Haru could respond, Makoto said goodbye and hit the end call button displayed on the radio. The hurt that was on Makoto’s face was enough to make anyone feel awful, especially Haru.   
“Haruka, what was she talking about?” Makoto looks to Haru, tears streaming down his face.   
“You know she and father never approved, and she’s just saying stuff to break us up” Haru went to reach for Makoto’s shoulder, shocked when the boy slapped his hand away.   
“Is it true? Do you not love me? Am I just a tool for you to use against your parents?” Makoto is barely audible with how much he is crying.   
“Makoto…” Haru cannot even form a sentence while seeing his boyfriend this hurt.   
“I can’t fucking believe it” Haru gasps in shock at Makoto cursing. “I always thought you were a special person, Nanase.” Makoto using Haru’s last name stung in a way that hurt worse than anything he could imagine. “I can’t believe you made me waste two years of my life for a revenge plot. It really hurts knowing that I loved you, but you… you never even loved me.”   
Somewhere in the argument, Haru pulled over.   
“Don’t worry Haru, I’m leaving. I’ll tell Nagisa to come and get me.” Makoto got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Not in his right mind, Haru drove off, he couldn’t handle seeing Makoto like that, he had hurt him and he wants to make things better, but he doesn’t know how. 

Throughout the day his phone keeps going off. He definitely regrets everything that happened last night. He looks at his phone to notice 54 missed calls from Nagisa, 10 missed calls from Rin, and worst of all 3 missed calls from Mrs. Tachibana. His guts churn. He hurt Makoto, all because he couldn’t say that his mother was wrong, and Makoto is the most important person in his world. Haru needs to fix this, so he does the first thing that comes to mind.   
“Haru-kun, it’s nice to see you can use your phone” Mrs. Tachibana is pissed, Haru can tell from her voice. “Now you are going to tell me why my son called me in the middle of the night bawling because of you.”  
“It was because of my mom” Haru can feel the tears starting to form.   
“Haru-kun, honey, please tell me what happened”  
“My mom… she called me, she accused me of never loving Makoto, she said I’m only using him as a way to make her and my father mad.” Haru can’t hold it back anymore. The tears start to fall. “I love him so much, he was so hurt when he heard that, and I don’t know what I could do because I was just so mad she even said that about him.”  
“Haruka, you need to snap out of it. You love my son and he loves you. I will have a conversation with your mother if I have to, not just for you, but she hurt my son too and there’s no coming back from that.” He hears Mrs. Tachibana in a tone he’s never heard before.   
“I just don’t know what to do anymore. I feel so bad. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt him.”  
“Then talk to him Haru. He still loves you.”  
“Thanks, Auntie. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Haru-kun. But I’m not the one you should be saying it to.”

He hangs up and immediately dials Nagisa’s number.   
“Nanase Haruka, you have a lot of explaining to do! How dare you hurt Mako-chan. ” It’s nice to see Nagisa isn’t too affected by the fight.   
“Nagisa, I’ll explain later. I need to talk to Makoto.”   
“He’s at my apartment. Come over in 30”  
Nagisa hangs up on Haru. Haru definitely owes Nagisa some strawberry cake for this. 

Haru goes to change out of his pajamas, the yellow-orange shirt he stole from Makoto in high school. He exchanged the clothes for a dark blue v-neck and black pants. He still looks like shit though, no outfit can cover up for a pack of sleep and a lot of crying.   
After he changes, he sprints over to Nagisa’s apartment. Sometimes he hates not being able to run as well as he swims, this was definitely one of those moments. Once he reached the building he was relieved, until he realized that Nagisa lived on the eighth floor, and his elevator was out of order. Haru wasn’t letting the stairs stop him from seeing Makoto, his one and only. 

There wasn’t a knock on the door, it was a pounding. Nagisa was in the bathroom, so Makoto went and opened the door to see no one else but the boy he was avoiding. “H-Haru?!” Makoto was still in shock and still hurt from last night. Makoto looked as bad as Haru. His eyes were so baggy and red, there was no doubt he was heartbroken.   
“Makoto, I need you to let me explain. Mainly how my mom is a liar, and how you are the only person I have ever cared about this deeply.” Haru extends a hand as a gesture for Makoto to accept his invitation to talk.   
Makoto pushes Haru’s hand down.   
“Come sit on the couch and explain to me. I just need you to know before we even start, I’m hurt. I felt my heart break and I only have you to blame for that.” Haru’s face begins flooding with tears as he reaches for Makoto’s hand again just to feel him. Even with Makoto in the same room he has never felt such a distance between them. Makoto and Haru sit on opposite ends of the couch as Haru tells Makoto how much he loves him and how much he hates his mom for hurting him and telling him nothing but those stupid lies.   
“Makoto, I just need you to know, no matter what if you choose to believe her or me, there is no other person I will love more than you. I will never forgive my mom for hurting you. I was so mad at her once I saw your face.” Haru had a stream of tears flowing down his face. Makoto brought his hand up to Haru’s face and wiped away the tears.   
“Haru, I love you too. I hope you realize I will have a very hard time trying to forgive your mother for this. I don’t care that she hurt me, but she hurt you. In my book, that means she isn’t someone who deserves you.” Makoto starts to break into a smile.   
“Makoto, don’t worry about her. She showed us what she was capable of, and I am not having someone like that in our life.”  
The two join their lips together. The kiss was kindled in the same passion they have shared in every kiss that was as important as their first one.   
“Awww… I missed the speech, didn't I.” Nagisa pouts walking out of the bathroom. “Okay you two made up now go on and have fun.”  
“Thanks for letting me stay here last night, Nagisa” Makoto bows his head.   
“Anytime Mako-chan, and Haru-chan if you ever hurt Makoto again, I will summon Iwatobi-chan to hunt you down.” The smile plastered on Nagisa’s face let Haru know he wasn’t joking.   
Leaving Nagisa’s apartment, the two walked back to Haru’s apartment, hands intertwined tight enough that they could never lose grip of each other. With Makoto by his side, Haru knew he would never feel as empty as he did that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble)


End file.
